Coroa
by Kiosia
Summary: Ele leu o diário de Katara. Ela teve um ataque. E eles acabaram se entendendo por causa de uma coisa boba. ZuTara


**Disclaimer:** Avatar não me pertence, nem Naruto, nem Bleach, nem o resto...

Yo minna-san! É minha primeira fic, então não acabem comigo! Acontece depois do episódio 15 da terceira temporada. Por favor, se gostou me avise! Preciso saber!

Thanks for read! beeijO! Enjoy!

* * *

- Ham, como se eu não soubesse...

- Não sabe mesmo!

- Quem te disse?

- Eu to dizendo.

Aqueles olhos lindos claros que só ele, pertencente aquela nação, poderia ter. Ela agradecia todos os dias por ele ter desistido de ser uma má pessoa e deixado pra trás as desavenças com Aang. Embora ela não admitisse isso nunca e eles discutissem sempre. E ela adorava ver como ele ficava fofo emburrado, ou irônico. Mas ali, era ela que estava emburrada. E nem a ironia dele podia deixá-la melhor.

- Zuko, eu não vou mais discutir com você.

- Ah, Katara, você sabe que eu sei o que você escreveu naquele diário.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água! Ele se atreveu a ler! Ele, em todo o mundo, era o único que podia ter lido!

- Quem deixou você ler?!

- Ninguém. Eu só vi um caderninho vermelho, cor que eu estranhei muito, e comecei a ler. – deu um sorriso – Não sabia que você gostava de...

- Seu estúpido! Se você contar pra alguém eu te mato!

- Eu não vou contar pra ninguém Katara...

Eles estavam se aproximando um do outro cada vez mais.

_**Flash Back On**_

_Puxou ele pelo braço pra cima do Appa e saíram dali. Ela precisava falar com Zuko em um lugar que não fosse dentro do templo do Ar. Não que queria que Aang ou seu irmão os visse ou ouvisse. Mas estar sozinha com ele a deixava nervosa..._

_**Flash Back Off.**_

- Por que vermelho?

- Eu comprei na Nação do Fogo, ué.

- Hã?!

- O Aang estudou durante um tempo numa escola de uma colônia. E eu tive que fingir ser mãe dele, mas isso não tem nada a ver – se afastou do rapaz como se lembrasse quem ele era – Mas e daí que é vermelho??

- E daí que você gosta de...?

- Não ouse!

- Mas é uma coisa tão normal.

- Não de onde eu venho!

- Então tá, Katara...

Ele se virou e ia andando embora quando sentiu uma mão o segurar e puxá-lo. Eles estavam a centímetros um do outro. Katara não queria que seu irmão soubesse daquilo. Na sua aldeia, seria a piada do século.

- Eu já disse que não vou contar.

- E eu confio total em você! – ele estava com um sorriso no canto da boca. Ele queria rir dela. Era uma coisa besta, e ela estava fazendo um escândalo!

- Katara, é só uma coroa!!

- Mas ninguém da tribo da Água usa uma coroa! – ela estava realmente triste – A gente vive no gelo! Somos uma tribo! Não usamos coroas!

Ele segurou o queixo dela e levantou seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

- Além de ser só uma coroa. Gosto não se discute.

- Ham, sei!

- Desisto! Nada que eu fale pra você vai mudar sua opinião... – ela continuava com a expressão cética – Então tá...

Ele se aproximou mais e a beijou. Ela se viu tão surpresa que se afastou bruscamente e olhou assustada. Zuko? Tentando beija ela? Por quê?

- Por que fez isso??

- Só... quis.

- E eu queria?

- Não sei...

- É. Eu queria...

- Hã?!

- Eu disse que queria! – se aproximou dele de novo – Só não sabia que você ia tentar...

Um beijo. Calmo, no início, mas que em segundos, já era algo totalmente diferente. As respirações eram intercaladas e os batimentos descompassados. Katara já estava sem ar, mas não queria parar. Zuko enlaçou seus baços na cintura da garota como se sua vida dependesse disso. E ela estava adorando. Mas o oxigênio faltou. E os dois amaldiçoaram o maldito ar (sem ofensas ao Aang).

- Como você gostaria que fosse a sua?

- Ah, a coroa? – pensou um pouco – Igual a da Nação do Fogo.

- Hum, eu prefiro seu colar...

- Acho que não vou ligar mais sobre você contar que eu queria uma coroa pro meu irmão...

Zuko não estava entendendo. Depois do escândalo ela "não ligava"?

- Quero ver você contar que você sabe que eu amo a coroa da Nação do Fogo.

**.Owari.**

Reviews onegai!! D

Eu sei que está meio tosco. Mas achei bonitinha.

Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
